monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura
|birthday=February 14th |age= 1,599 (I can't wait for my Sweet 1600th) |pet=Count Fabulous |bffs=Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf |log= }} Draculaura is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a vampire, specifically the daughter of Dracula through adoption, and a student at Monster High. Having spent much of her childhood at the Vampire Court, Draculaura is used to being pampered. She is prone to crying when she has to deal with obstacles, which on a bad day includes not being able to check her apperance in the mirror, though over the past years she has grown to follow that up with action. In particular her mission to find her childhood friend Elissabat and convince her to accept her role as the next vampire queen made waves in the monster world and was what earned her full access to her vampire powers. On an average day, Draculaura spends her time on schoolwork, hanging out with her friends and in particular her BFF Clawdeen, fearleading, dating her boyfriend Clawd, tending her vegetable garden, shopping, and catching up on the latest gossip. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Debi Derryberry in the cartoon series, and in "Ghouls Rule" and "Scaris: City of Frights", she is voiced by Debi Derryberry under the alias Dee Dee Green. In 13 Wishes (TV special), she is also voiced by Debi Derryberry, under the alias Sue Swan. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. She was voiced in Latin American Spanish by Shirley Marulanda in volume 1, in volume 2 she's voiced by Dora Luz Moreno, in some episodes of volume 3, she was by Carolina Ayala, since volume 3 and 3-D Movies she´s voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa Character Background Draculaura is the bioligical daughter of Camilla and Gaius, humans residents in Romania, 1600 years ago. It so happens that Gaius, a Roman soldier, is the great-great-grandson of Trajan, one of Dracula's servants and friend. However, after he empregnates Camilla, he is killed in a battle, leaving the widow alone and with no means to support the soon-to-be born child. Dracula, in a move of compassion and in honour of his old friend, gives aid to Camilla and receives them in his castle. Soon Draculaura is born, her name given as an honour to the being who saved both her's and her mother's life. The family decides to move to the Dacia province, actually known as Romania, to offer Draculaura the environment she needs. Kind-hearted, Draculaura grows to be an happy child, and so did Camilla's and Dracula's relationship, as the vampire promotes her to head of the house and soon falls in love with her. However, as Dracula leaves Dacia to attend an old business in Rome, a plague invades the province, killing many of the inhabitants, in which Camilla is included. Dracula arrives home to find that the love of his life is dead and that Draculaura is sick too, so to prevent her death, he adopts her and converts her into a vampire, giving the child immortality and immunity to the plague. From that moment on, she was solely raised by Dracula in the Vampire Court, where she met her friend Elissabat, fellow vampire, and spent most of her days being pampered or attending fabulous balls. Eventually, she started attending high school, in Transylvania, where she met her first boyfriend, Kieran Valentine, who secretly intended to fill her heart with love only to break it and add it to his sick collection of broken hearts. However, she closely escaped when she was sighted by humans, during a picnic, while eating a tomato, which the humans mistakened by blood, calling an angry mob that forced them to runaway from home and settle in Scaremerica. While in Scaremerica, Draculaura finds herself in the Division of the Worlds, with her father being an important supporter of the New World project, along with figures such as Hexiciah Steam and Bloodgood, and stands for equality within the monster races, growing up to be the accepting girl she is, and eventually she meet Clawdeen Wolf. Personality Draculaura is sweet, energetic, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can be a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul @ School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip, by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as naïve; but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's the most emotional of the girls, and cries the easiest. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Being a vegan, she arranges her own food by taking of a vegetable garden. Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. Her fashion motif are vampire fangs, hearts, ribbons, bows, the color pink, and bat wings. In the cartoon series, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few backgrounders. Abilities Draculaura holds the standard abilities and characteristics of a vampire, such as the inability to stand garlic or to have a reflection in the mirror and the need to be invited into places before entering. However Draculaura does not drink blood, due to her vegan nature. Additionally: *'Vampire Powers:' After finding the vampire ruler Elissabat, Draculaura acquired her Vampire Powers, and consequently the ability to turn into a bat at will. Despite this, she still has a lot to learn about such powers as she tends to have little control over them yet. Skillset *'Writing:' Draculaura has a special liking for writing and storytelling, and is talented in doing so. With this she has decided to join various clubs, such as the school magazines, and is a faithful reader of Spectra's Ghostly Gossip, due to her love for gossip talk. It is however unknown how she feels about the revamp of the blog, now called the Gory Gazette. *'Acting:' Draculaura also has a rather hidden talent for drama, as shown by her ease to perform plays. Relationships Family Draculaura's School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about.Draculaura's 'School's Out' Diary, October 12th Draculaura was born in AD 412''Sweet 1600'' live chat with Draculaura hosted by Stardoll as the daughter of a centurion, Darius.Ghoul Spirit Killed in a battle, he left Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, which in modern days partially overlaps with Transylvania, where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina/Camilla, died because of it. Dracula turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA after being chased away by angry villagers. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes).Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, July 21st Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, August 25th It is also shown that in Ghouls Rule she has a cousin called "Thad". In the ''Monster High'' book series, she lives with her father (he is leader of the RADs), her grandparents, and other relatives. The Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle named Vlad. In Back and Deader Than Ever, in an argument, Draculaura has a flashback to when her mother dies and she was turned into a vampire. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. While living in Transylvania, Draculaura was good friends with Elissabat. Pet Draculaura's pet bat is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects and sometimes fruit, like bananas. In the Monster High book series, her full list of pets include Teeny Turner, a dog, Snake Gyllenhaal, Kitson, an orange kitten, The Worminator, a lactose-intolerant budgie, Rat-a-tat, a rat, two turtles, a white bunny and Fuego and Caliente, whose species is unknown. Romance Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is "perfect". Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love than ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. In the earlier webisodes, she was also attracted to a mysterious student known only as the "Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She dated a vampire named Valentine in the past, prior to her time in monster high, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" In her diary, it is stated that she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll at one point, when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.Draculaura's 'School's Out' diary However, at the club they planned to go to together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. In her "School's Out" diary, it is shown that she has developed feelings for Clawd Wolf when he rescues her from a sudden downpour. He drops her off at her doorstep, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly going inside, hinting at their relationship to come. Books In the ''Monster High'' book series, Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having makeup smears and smudges because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the Monster High books and the cartoon series. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements. She also complained that Clawdeen had burger breath. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In The Ghoul Next Door, she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. In'' Back and Deader Than Ever'' she submits the T'eau Dally admittance letter, only to find out she's one of the finalists. When she found out about her father's plan of establishing a RAD-only school, she makes a deal with him that if she won his plan will be anulled; it's unknown if Merston won the contest, but its loss was somewhat implied thus making Monster High. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Ula D. * September 8, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura in the costume category. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Draculaura's profile. * May 05, 2010: Draculaura's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Draculaura makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Draculaura makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * August 29, 2011: Mattel abandons the trademark for Ula D. * September 01, 2010: Draculaura makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Draculaura makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Draculaura makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Draculaura makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection are shown. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires.[[Dawn of the Dance diaries|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]] * According to the Monster High website, Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * Although the original Monster High artwork, webisode design and Basic doll for Dracuaura has a flowery pink necklace, her later Basic artworks necklace has been changed to a much more simplified angle-cut bat. However, her Basic ''doll, profile artwork, and webisode design has remained unchanged. * Early on, Draculaura was supposed to be vegan, a character trait referenced in the [[Commercials|''Higher Deaducation commercial]] and website version of her profile. This was changed into her being vegetarian, which she is said to be in the doll version of her profile, in the cartoon series, and in the Monster High books. * In Back and Deader Than Ever, Dracula calls her Laura, which was a name given by her mother. * Sources are contradicting in terms of Draculaura's biological mother's name, some state it is Alina while others state it's Camilla. * Draculaura's full birthday is on February 14, 412 AD. * She also has an ability to hang in ceilings because she's a vampire. * She can also talk to bats. Gallery LalaGHanson.jpg|The original look of Draculaura designed by Glen Hanson. Facebook - I faint at the sight of blood.jpg Facebook - Most Likely To Draculaura.jpg Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura: the vegan vampire Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|"Unh, Draculaura's stealing my heart..." MH DT Lagoona.png|Draculaura and Lagoona; chillaxing in the Dead Tired advert. Profile art - Draculaura pointy.png 6358671003_eb4c58e102_z.jpg Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg Profile art - DT(I) Draculaura.jpg|Dead Tired Draculaura artwork Howliday Ghoul Grams - Draculaura.jpg SunLovingDraculaura.jpg Lala.jpg|Draculaura's chapter photo for the books Profile art - Sweet 1600 cake group.jpg Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg|Dawn of The Dance Draculaura Card Package artwork Draculaura.jpg Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg|Schools Out Draculaura art Profile art - Draculaura in Roadster.jpg Profile art - Draculaura and Roadster.jpg laghru. Png Draculaura2.png|Totes precious! Profile art - SC Draculaura.jpg Draculaura PNG 1.png Profile art - Sweet 1600 Draculaura II.jpg Profile art - Draculaura Umbrella.png Profile art - Draculaura up-to-date.jpg Box art - Draculaura writing in bed.jpg Box art - sleeping Draculaura Count Fabulous.jpg Draul.PNG So This Century Draculaura.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Draculaura art Ghouls of monster high.png Profile art - Make a Splash Draculaura.JPG Profile art - Scaris Draculaura.PNG Profile art - GMHT!!! Draculaura.jpg Profile art - THF Draculaura.jpg Profile art - IHS Draculaura.png Profile art - Dead Tired Draculaura.PNG Profile art - Art Class Draculaura.PNG Profile art - Music Festival Draculaura.jpg Profile art - 13W Draculaura.png CGI model - 13W Draculaura.png|13 Wishes 3D Profile art - Frights, Camera, Action! Black Carpet Draculaura.jpg Profile art - Frights, Camera, Action! Black Carpet Draculaura II.png CGI model - FCA Draculaura.png|Frights, Camera, Action! 3D Profile art - Die-ner Draculaura II.jpg Profile art - Haunted 3D Draculaura.png|Haunted 3D Profile art - Draculaura blow a kiss.png Profile art - Sweet Screams Draculaura.jpg Draculaura MH.png Profile art - Draculaura ponytail.jpg Draculaura (4).png Draculaura.jpg|link=Draculaura Draculaura 1.png|link=Draculaura ;o.png|link=Draculaura 13.png|link=Draculaura Beach.png|link=Draculaura Dj Laura|link=Draculaura dj.png|link=Draculaura Dracubecca Freaky Fusion 3D.jpg|Dracubecca Freaky Fusion 3D|link=Draculaura Dracula.png|link=Draculaura Draculaura Dawn of the Dance.jpg|link=Draculaura EE.jpg|link=Draculaura gjhou.jpg|link=Draculaura lol.jpg|link=Draculaura xoxo.png|link=Draculaura zo.png|link=Draculaura Draculaura - Monster Exchange_1.png|link=Draculaura tumblr_nqjn21W1KK1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg|link=Draculaura tumblr_n9sddyHDvR1s2jp1mo5_400.png|link=Draculaura tumblr_nyy2gjXwz41tc5d60o1_1280.jpg|link=Draculaura tumblr_nyxp8i7bOI1tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Draculaura untitled (6).png|link=Draculaura 0_751a3_c25d5152_orig.jpeg 06.png 9174972066_c8fc108f10_z.jpeg tumblr_nz3a8hupv31tc5d60o1_500.png monster+high_1_draculaura.jpeg DraculauraEGAM.png gjdghgajjhg.PNG kjfhgjfdhkgfjk.PNG tumblr_o0fniuqinW1tc5d60o2_1280.png tumblr_m8t35wHy3i1qhh1sa.png tumblr_o0n3b4nbtV1tc5d60o2_400.png tumblr_o0sdwruFJ91tc5d60o1_500.png Tumblr nss35qbbjS1ra69eso1 1280.jpg tumblr_nss2laT7ed1ra69eso1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxe1ir54Y81tc5d60o1_500.jpg 11062132_1027549200589934_2676306782509840885_n.jpg tumblr_nxupedKlJA1remqmko1_1280.jpg|link=Draculaura tumblr_nzzmgfORuR1r116n9o1_1280.png|link=Draculaura References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Heroines Category:Haunted characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Monster Exchange Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Budget Basic Category:Cecaelias